


if you break it, i'll build it

by lovebeyondmeasure



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Cell Phones, F/M, StarkPhone - Freeform, The Origin of the StarkPhone Revealed, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Triple Drabble, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “Tony,” Pepper sighed, rubbing her temples. “When I told you I cracked my phone screen, I thought you’d get me a new one. Notbuild me a phone from scratch.”Ever wonder what drew Tony Stark into the competitive world of cell phone design? Well, Pepper, of course.





	if you break it, i'll build it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sagesiren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagesiren/gifts).



“Tony,” Pepper sighed, rubbing her temples. “When I told you I cracked my phone screen, I thought you’d get me a new one. Not _build me a phone from scratch_.”

Tony waved one grease-smudged arm at her. “I know, Pep, but I looked into the current crop of cell phones and they’re totally unacceptable. Did you know you can’t add more memory to iPhones? Ridiculous!”

Pepper rolled her eyes as Tony picked up steam. “And the screens- so fragile! What happened to building things to last? My dad would smack me if I made something that couldn’t even survive being dropped!”

“Tony.” He didn’t pause. “ _Tony_.” He started talking faster. “TONY.” She used her firmest Tony-wrangling voice and held up her cracked phone. “I really just need a new Samsung.”

“Pepper, no!” he whined. “Haven’t you been listening? I can build you something better than some crappy Galaxy! It’s gonna be the best, Pep, just wait and see.”

“Tony. I can’t wait, I have your company to run. Just get me a new phone until your pride and joy is done.”

“Sure, Pep. Whatever you say,” Tony replied, peering into the delicate innards of the prototype on his workbench. Pepper was nearly to the stairs when he whirled around to point an accusing finger at her. 

“Waittaminute! Pep, why didn’t _you_ buy a new phone?” She turned slowly to face him, trying not to smile.

“You can definitely afford it, you’re my CEO,” he continued, walking toward her. “So why…”

She shrugged, losing her battle against the smile. “I thought you could use a new challenge.” He scoffed. “Hobby?”

“You’re the best, Pep,” he breathed, kissing her.

“Hey, don’t get grease on my dress,” she laughed into his mouth, swatting at his hands. “I love you too, Tony, you disaster.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Pepperony, galaxy
> 
> My dearest SageSiren, there's no way this is what you were expecting, but one of my joys in life is to take a prompt and run with it an a completely unexpected direction. Also, there's about a million fics that include StarkPhones and StarkPods and etc etc etc but those....don't exist.... in canon.... so here's how it happened, folks, you read it here first.
> 
> Send me your own prompts, send me running in increasingly wild directions @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
